Earth
Earth is one of the eight Elemental Magic's in Victubia. Description Earth is one of the basic element that a magi can be born with. Earth Magic is an geokinetic ability to control earth, rock and earthen minerals in their various forms. The way Earth Magi uses their element is generally simple and direct, utilizing massive strength and weight to dominate their enemy in direct confrontation. In practice, Earth Magi still has limit to the weight of the earth they can lift, and utilizing this element magi requires a sturdy movement and strong steady stances, this makes the Earth Magi to remain in the same place most of the time while performing their element. This forces most Earth Magi to be more cautious and prepared before planning an attack with their element. Properties Earth element boasts their massive weight, size and durable properties, which can be applied to both offense and defense moves. Earth Magic is one of the element that is both affected by and affects the environment, especially the state of the earth. Their durability, and density varies depending on the type of earth. Also due to the nature of the magic, Earth Magic will usually cause changes on the Earth surface, whether minor or major changes, this makes Earth Magic rather destructive and disruptive if used carelessly. There are various type of earth minerals an Earth Magi can manipulate in various state, eg : Mud, Sand, Gemstones, Crystals and in advanced level : Lava. Their limitation is that they can't manipulate metallic minerals. And the further they are from ground, the harder it is for them to properly control their element. Also Earth Magic can be rather dangerous and hard to utilize inside a building as careless moves might cause unnecessary destruction. Advanced Earth Magic 1 . Lava Manipulation : One of the extension of Earth Magic allows the Magi to change the phase of the Earth into Lava, similar to Water Magi transforming Water to Ice. But transforming Earth to Lava requires a lot of skill, and not many are capable of doing so. 2. Mud Manipulation : While an Earth Magi can't generate or directly transform Earth into Mud without the help of surrounding water. Mud Manipulation is rather hard to accomplish as the state of earth is not the usual state of the normal sturdy Earth. 3. Sand Manipulation : Sands are granular material made of finely divided rock and mineral particles, due to their loose and shifty property, Earth Magi will have to transition from their usual style, requiring stronger grasp to their element. Characteristics *Durable property. *Rather destructive and disruptive to environment if used carelessly. Relation to other Elements *Fire is weak against Earth as earth is not flammable, and Earth can extinguish flames with enough quantity. *Water and Earth somewhat neutral and doesn't directly affect each other, though it is possible for both of them to affect the state of each other (water into muddy water, and earth into mud). *Wind is direct opposite of Earth, having strong physical durability and massive weight, making it hard to be affected by Wind. *Lightning is weak against Earth due to air being a natural insulator. *Wood is somewhat strong against Earth, as Wood Magi can dominate earth and grow plants on earth surfaces. *Metal is similar to Earth, having similar physical durability and weight, but with tighter density, making it more durable and capable of easily breaking Earth. Trivia *Earth Magic is based of Earthbending of Avatar : The Last Airbender / Legend of Korra. Having similar theory and followed by sturdy stances and movement. **Unlike Earthbending, Earth Magic can't manipulate Metal and Metal Magic is not an extension of Earth Magic as it is considered a completely separate element. **Lava Manipulation is also based of Lavabending of Avatar Universe. Gallery Scott Vs JUnd.jpg|A magi using Earth magic to defend himself from a lightning bolt References Category:Elemental Magic Category:Magic Category:Terms